


some things are just twisted that way, broken, bent

by fallencrest



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M, but somehow i couldn't leave it sitting on my harddrive when i found it and i don't know why, hopefully the shortest "fic" i will ever post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallencrest/pseuds/fallencrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dickie only starts in on Raylan because he likes him more than he thinks he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some things are just twisted that way, broken, bent

Dickie only starts in on Raylan because he likes him more than he thinks he should. It's almost as though Dickie imagines that, if he hits Raylan hard enough, he won't get that feeling in his gut when Raylan looks at him anymore - or it won't matter if he does. In the end, all he gets out of it though is a leg bent the wrong way and a whole life as a cripple, martyred to a feud and to Raylan fucking Givens. It might be poetic, a physical mirror for an inner truth because Raylan was always going to cripple him, one way or another, whether with a baseball bat or no.


End file.
